1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to accessibility and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a bath bench with a lateral transfer extension for facilitating exit and entry into a bathtub (e.g., for persons with limited mobility).
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of bath benches are disclosed in (1) U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,276; (2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,127; (3) U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,006; (4) U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,844; (5) U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,256; (6) U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,880; (6) U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,868; (7) U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,251; (8) U.S. Pat. No. 6,807,690; (9) U.S. Pat. No. 7,080,417; (10) U.S. Pat. No. 7,155,757; (11) U.S. Pat. No. 8,181,285; (12) Patent App. Pub. No. US 2009/0139021; (13) Patent App. Pub. No. US 2010/0031436; (14) Patent App. Pub. No. US 2011/0283450; and (15) PCT App. Pub. No. WO 01/70088.